March 19
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Their mission was simple: retrieve their missing teammate, and come back home before their parents found them. Of course it wasn't that simple. Things are never easy for them. Always hard. Always difficult. Always a challenge. Story begins on Chapter 3.
1. AN

_**Alrighty. This is just an Author's note. I decided to make a fourth one for the whole "pregnancy YJ blah blah bah". Sue me. This story takes place about 12 or 13 years were the last chapter of "Not Again" left off. **_

_**(No one gets pregnant btw- except Artie. But that's not the main plot. Her pregnancy will only get mentioned at most... Four of firve times...)**_

_**It's also mainly focused around the evil little terrors the team calls their children. This right here is to just explain a few things:**_

_**1) The title is a work in progress. So don't be surprised if it CHANGES.**_

_**2) There will be time travel. I know it's been over used and all, but I imagined the look on SM's face when he get's called "Grandpa" and I about died laughing.**_

_**3) The story will officially start on chapter 3. Chapter 2 is just little summaries about the kiddies.**_

_**4) Don't expect a lot of updates. There's a 50/50 chance I'm going to Wyoming for the summer, and the person I'm staying with has NO INTERNET! This goes for ALL of my stories.**_

_**5) I'm not sure, but I just might kill someone off. Haven't decided. It's still undecided.**_

_**Well, that's it. I'll but up the Bio's sometime in the next... Ohh... I dunno two weeks maybe...**_


	2. Bio's

_**(I wasn't expecting the first chapter to get any reviews. Cool.**_

_**Here are the Bio's like I promised. Violet's will be explained later.)**_

_**Disclaimer- If DC hasn't used them for their shows or comics, I OWN them!**_

* * *

><p><em>Hannah Elizabeth Kent<em>

**Age**- 17

**Hair**- long, black, and curly, ends past her shoulders

**Skin**- Olive

**Eyes**- ice blue

_**Outfits**_:

**Everyday**- long sleeved black dress, ends mid thigh, thin white stockings ending at her ankles, black knee high combat boots with blood red laces.

**Pajamas**- loose fitting red tank top, black sweat pants, with her hair pulled up with a white scrunchie.

**Superhero Outfit**- skin tight white v-neck body suit (like SB's in episode 2) red vest, black mini skirt, and her boots. Her hair is pulled up into two Chinese buns

**Superpower/weapons**- super strength, flight, telepathy, super hearing, telekinesis, heat vision, invulnerability _**(did I spell that right!)** _Weapon is a cast iron skillet.

**Other**- during missions her hair is dark brown, shoulder length, and bright green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Lucas Collin Kent<em>

**Age**- 17

**Hair**- black, shaggy, falls in eyes

**Skin**- Olive

**Eyes**- amber

_**Outfits**_:

**Everyday**- tight fitting long sleeved white shirt, plain black t-shirt over it, blue jeans, black sneakers.

**Pajamas**- black sweat pants

**Superhero Outfit**- same as everyday except no black t-shirt

**Superpower/weapons**- super strength, heat vision, flight, telepathy, superhearing, teleknesis, invulnerability. No weapon

**Other**- Lucas is a mute

* * *

><p><em>Jai Michael West<em>

**Age**- 16

**Hair**- blonde, falls in eyes with a "skater boy" look

**Skin**- pale

**Eyes**- forrest green

_**Outfits**_:

**Everyday**- dark gray hoodie with the sleeves ripped off, black baggy pants and bright red converse.

**Pajamas**- red pajama pants with two yellow stripes going down the left leg, thin white t-shirt

**Superhero Outfit**- (It's Impulse's outfit from the comics.)

**Superpowers/weapons**- super speed, speed healing- basically Wally's powers, but Jai can vibrate his molecules.

**Other**- He acts like an idiot most of the time, though he does know what to do in case of a medical emergency.

* * *

><p><em>Nicholas "Nick" Anthony West<em>

**Age**- 14

**Hair**- auburn/reddish brown. Shaggy. A little shorter then Robin's.

**Skin**- tan

**Eyes**- brownish gray

_**Outfits**_:

**Everyday**- Dark blue polo long sleeved shirt, white shirt over it. Blue skinny jeans, black Nikes.

**Pajamas**- gray boxers, black muscle shirt

**Superhero Outfit**- same as his everyday outfit, except with a domino mask on his face

**Superpowers/weapons**- None and None

**Other**- He is the "Robin" of the group. He is highly skilled at computers an other electronic devices.

* * *

><p><em>Iris "Rissy" Colleen West<em>

**Age**- 12 (almost 13)

**Hair**- blood red, ends above her waist, is pulled up into one long braid going down her back.

**Skin**- ivory

**Eyes**- dark gray

_**Outfits**_:

**Everyday**- white t-shirt with a purple tank top over it (tank ends pat her rear) purple and white stripped leggings that end at her knees, silver ballet flats.

**Pajamas**- silky lavender tank top and matching pajama bottoms

**Superhero Outfit**- a black body suit, the sleeves ending at her elbows and the legs ending at her knees. She wears black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a domino mask. Her hair remains the same.

**Superpowers/weapons**- strength, agility, bow and arrows

**Other**- She only goes by Iris when she's wearing her mask. Any other time she goes by Rissy.

* * *

><p><em>Violet Janelle Kent<em>

**Information**- CLASSIFIED


	3. Chapter 1

_"Mom! Why do we have to stay here?" A 12 year old Hannah groaned. A very pregnant M'gann rolled her eyes, handing a nine year Violet a bunny. Violet ran off squeeling. _

_"The Justice League is having a meeting to deal with the people from Apocolpse. Red Tornado has agreed to watch you guys and Jai, Nick, and Rissy." M'gann sighed._

_Hannah rolled her eyes, as Jai and Lucas ran past her. Nick and Iris were close behind them. "Love you." M'gann said. "Love you and Leah and Daddy too." she said, referring to the Baby Girl growing inside of M'gann._

_Artemis and M'gann said goodbye to their kids and RT, then took the Zeta Tubes to the Watch Tower. _

_The six children spent the next hour watching the large television plastered on the Cave wall. Red Tornado walked towards the children. "Are any of you hungry?" He asked. Hannah, Lucas, and Jai turned to answer, but gasped._

_Two figures dressed in black cloaks stood behind the android. "RT look out!" Jai screamed. There was a zap, and Red Tornado fell to the floor. _

_"Run!" Hannah screamed, as they jumped off the couch and scrambled for safety._

_Jai grabbed a seven year old Iris, threw her on his shoulder, and a nine year old Nick's hand and ran as fast as his 11 year old legs could. "Aah!" Violet cried, as one of the intruders grabbed her leg._

_"Violet! No!" Lucas yelled, running for her._

_He never got to her. The one that didn't have Lucas sent a shock of electricity, hitting him in the throat. Hannah and Violet screamed, Violet got dragged through a portal by her captor right as Hannah got to Lucas. "Jai! Jai help!" Hannah hollered._

_She presse her hands against Lucas's throat, trying to stop the blood from trickling out, as Jai and helped her get her older and unconscious brother. They hid in the air vents, as the second intruder tried to catch them._

_"Jai! Jai- I need you to keep your hand pressed on Luke's throat. You tell me if his chest stops rising. I'll be right back." Hannah said, grabbing her skillet and flying off. _

_"Hannah! Where are you going!" Jai hissed, doing as Hannah instructed._

_"Violet is already gone! We need to call our parents before Lucas dies! Or worst- someone else gets taken! I just lost my little sister I'm not losing my brother! Now i want you to scream as loud as you can if you see anyone you don't recognize." Hannah snapped. _

_She continued on her quest to call her family. They were too far away to call telepathically, so she had to find away to call from the Cave. _

_She found the big red button about fifty yards away from where he friends and future team mates were._

_She had to options. Get out of the vents and press it manually, and risk getting snatched. Or press it telepathically, but risk missing._

_She settled for the latter._

_The loud wailing rang through out the Cave. The intruder let out a hiss, before jumping into the portal. Hannah stayed there. Clutching her skillet, tears falling down her cheeks._

* * *

><p>"No!" Hannah screamed, shooting up from her bed. She was in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for air. She relaxed when she realized it was only a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare- it was a <em>memory<em>.

It'd been over five years since it happened. It was the day they lost Violet. The day Leah was born nine weeks premature.

_And the day Lucas lost his ability to speak._

Hannah glanced at her alarm clock. 3:18 a.m. Her coal black wolf, whom had been named Armanya, whined.

Armanya was just like Wolf. Except she was black and was a girl. Her mother was in Wolf's old pack in India, and was injected with the cobra venom during her pregnancy with Armanya. When Hannah was eight, Conner brought her home.

Hannah sighed, hot up, slipped her feet into her panda slippers, and walked to the bathroom that was connected to her and Lucas's bedrooms. They no longer shared a room. They stopped around 14 when puberty hit them.

At first it sucked, but the older they got the easier it became. It wasn't fair that the last thing that left his lips was him screaming his sisters name.

They never found Violet- dead or alive. There was absolutely no sign of her. They should know- the League spent the first three years trying to find her. Until M'gann and Conner told them to stop. It was hard to move on because of the search.

During those five years they had had two more children, bringing the total count to five.

Leah was an exact copy of M'gann- looks and personality. She was a complete Daddy's girl. She had Conner wrapped around her little finger.

Marshall was just barely one, and just starting to gain most of his powers. He looked just like Conner. He was in a biting stage, which was bad since what few teeth he had were very sharp.

Hannah splashed cold water on her face, waking up. She knew she wasn't going back to bed. Everytime she had the nightmare she was forced to stay awake- no matter how tired she was. She turned and was greeted by Lucas, who was standing in the doorway.

Everyone could agree, that besides the eyes, the only difference between Conner and Lucas was that Lucas was more lean then his Father ever was. Hannah smiled at her brother.

_'You had nightmare again. Didn't you_?' he signed.

"Yeah. Fourth time this year. I swear they're getting more detailed." She huffed. Lucas frowned.

_'Besides that, how are you_?'

"Good. Wanna know what I want for our 18th birthday?" She asked, looking up at her brother.

_'What_?'

"Violet."

* * *

><p>Jai, Nick, and Rissy were awoken by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Artemis was staking them onto plates, while Wally sat at the table checking the news on his phone.<p>

The past year had been the worst for them.

Not only did Wally have a heart attack at 34, but he lied to Artemis about the one of the few important things in their almost 14 year long marriage.

He _lied_about getting his vasectomy.

Of course Artemis didn't find out right away. She didnt even know until about two months after Wally's doctor said that it was okay to have sex again after his heart attack

Wally's heart attack was six months ago, and Artemis was now currently four months into her pregnancy with baby number four. It was a girl and her name was going to Lilliana Rose West.

Ever since Artemis learned Wally had lied to her, she had barely spoken anything to him.

Their kids _hated_every second of it that they had to deal with.

"Mom? Dad? Why won't you two talk to eachother?" Nick sighed, sitting between his brother and sister at the table. "I think you both are wrong." Rissy spoke up.

"Dad shouldn't have lied. But Mom- he's apologized like a hundred times a day- everyday- ever since you found out that you were pregnant. Get over it!" She groaned.

Artemis said nothing, as she handed her children, and the husband he wasn't speaking to, their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hannah and Lucas entered the Cave with Wolf and Armanya after school. The cobra venom had added a good 13 years to Wolf's original life span, so that explained why he was still alive after almost 20 years.<p>

"Hey guys!" Jai said, sparing with Rissy. Hannah and Lucas waved to their friends, and soon began sparing with eachother.

Ever since he lost his ability to speak, Lucas's other other senses had been enhanced. Though not well enough to win more fights with Hannah.

She easily knocked him down on the ground, landing gracefully on her feet a few yards infront of him, a smirk on her face.

"You're getting rusty big brother." She grinned, spinning her skillet in her hand. Lucas rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Nice Han!" Nick said, applauding. Hannah bowed, smiling at her friends. "Hey guys- telepathic conversation." Hannah said, setting up a link between the five of them.

_'I've got a plan_.' Hannah said.

_'What_?' Lucas groaned. He was able to have telepathic conversations with people. After all, they were just thoughts.

_'Okay, 20 years ago, when RT ran off with his siblings, it took the League over a month to find him, and it only took our parents a few hours_.' Hannah said.

_'And your point is...?_' Jai said, raising an eyebrow.

_'How long do you think it'll take to find Violet_?' Hannah asked. They all groaned loudly in their minds.

_'No_!' Rissy and Nick cried.

_'I want my baby sister! That's all I want for my 18th birthday! It doesn't matter what you get me. I won't be happy unless I find Violet- dead or alive_.' Hannah sighed.

_'Please_!' Hannah begged.

_'Fine! We'll try_!' They all chorused.

Hannah grinned happily at her teammates.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Artemis! Please talk to me!" Wally begged his wife. "You lied to me Wally! You lied about the most important factor in our marriage!" She cried, climbing into bed. It was the first night in months that Artemis had allowed him to sleep in their bed, so Wally was thankful.<p>

"Arty! Besides me lying about where Rob's bachelor party was when he married Zatanna three years ago, the fact I didn't get a vasectomy was the only other lie I told. Besides little white lies." He said.

"And when Rissy was little, you always used to complain how you wish you got a little blonde daughter. Who knows- maybe Lily will be blonde like you and Jai?" He pointed out.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you I didn't go through with it." He sighed. "Why didn't you do it?" She asked. "I was going to- I really was. I had my pants off and everything!... Then the doctor explained everything he was going to do to me. In extreme detail." Wally groaned.

"Ooh! Ouch." She hissed. "Yeah. I ran home screaming." He said, clicking his tongue. She smiled lightly. "I'm gonna check on the kids and then go pee." She said, getting out of bed, and making her way to the hallway.

Wally smiled as his wife walked past him. Even after being together almost 17 years, she was still his Spitfire. She always would be.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled.

Wally raced towards his wife, stopping in the middle of the dimly lit upstairs hallway. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, stumbling over his words. "They're gone Wally! Jai, Nick, and Rissy are gone!"

* * *

><p>Conner and M'gann were about to climb into bed, after a long day of work and dealing with a over energized Leah and Marshall, when all of a sudden there was loud knocking at their front door.<p>

"God! Who the hell is here at one in the morning!" Conner growled, as him and M'gann got up. Conner was at the door in a few moments, and he opened it, a scowl on his face. He was expecting to see a stranger, or even a villain.

What he got was a distressed looking Artemis and Wally.

"Have you seen our kids? They're not home." Wally said, frazzled. "No. Sorry." Conner said. "Conner? Hannah and Lucas are gone too." M'gann said from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"This... Is a time portal." Nicky said, pointing a large stone arch in the large dense forest somewhere between Keystone and Central City. "I found it a few years ago, and have been working on it every chance I've gotten ever since. As of last week, it now works." He smirked.<p>

He and his friends and family were standing there. Their school bags on their shoulders, and they contained clothes, food, money, and anything to keep them entertained. Armanya and Wolf were placed loyally beside Hannah and Lucas.

"And what does that have to do with finding Violet?" Rissy scoffed, placing her hands on her slender hips. "Because as of three days ago, the League discovered Vi's where-abouts to be about 20 years into the past." Hannah said.

"And they don't have a way to go back...?" Jai asked. "As of right now? Nope." Nick smirked. "So set it up dude!" Jai cried.

"Wait! What if something goes wrong?" Lucas asked his team telepathically. Hannah let out a groan, facing her brother. "The only way to know is to try it out! Now quit being such a baby and live a little!" She yelped.

Nick turned on the machine, and a bright, pale blue light appeared in the center of the arch. Jai and Rissy stepped through first, followed by Nick and Lucas. Hannah was about to go, when she heard Wolf let out a whine.

"Wolf. You're going to stay here, and watch over Leah and Marshall. Don't worry. We'll all be fine." Hannah said, petting the beasts head. "Go Wolf. That's an order." she said.

Wolf sat and watched, as Hannah and Armanya jumped through the portal, disappearing with the rest of the team.


	4. Chapter 2

_The entire League raced through the Cave, the loud wailing still ringing in their ears. Batman and Superman ran for Red Tornado, turning him back on. _

_"What happened?" Batman ordered, as the android stood on his feet._

_"I do not know. I asked the children if they were hungry, then a shock of pain. Then nothing. I do not know where they are." He spoke. "Guys. Someone's injured. There's some blood on the floor." Shayera said, pointing to the small puddle of blood on the beige carpet._

_The League ran through out the Cave, searching for the children. M'gann stopped her search hen she noticed Mr. Whiskers, the bunny she had given to Violet a few hours earlier by the garbage can._

_"Aah!" She cried, falling to her knees, the rabbit falling from her hands as she clutches her stomach. "M'gann!" J'onn cried, rushing to aid his niece. "Go...! Go find the kids! I'll... I'll be fine!" She groaned._

_It was Dinah, Barry, and Wonder Woman who found them. "Oh come here. You're okay. You're okay." Diana said, scooping up Nick and Rissy, who were still clinging to eachother._

_Dinah grabbed Jai, while Barry picked up Lucas. "We need a medical team stat!" Dinah cried, as her and Barry ran to the Cave's medical wing. "What happened?" Clark cried. _

_"He's got a throat injury. We need to check the damage and stop the bleeding. Dammit Clark- move!" Dinah snapped. Clark stopped following them, as they carried off his Grandson._

_It was Artemis and Conner who found Hannah, hidden away in the vents, clutching her skillet like we life depended on it. "Hannah. It's okay. Can you tell us what happened?" Conner said, holding his daughter in his lap._

_"There was two of them. They attacked RT, and started chasing us." Hannah cried. "Can you tell me what happened to Violet?" Conner asked softly._

_"She's gone! They took her. Violet's gone! And they almost killed Lucas when he tried to save her!" She sobbed, clutching her Father's shirt in her fists._

* * *

>The teens landed on the ground with a loud and slightly painful thud. "Oww...!" Rissy groaned, standing up. "Tell me about it." Jai sighed, popping his knuckles with a sickening snap.<p>"Where are we?" Hannah asked, looking around. They weren't in a forest like they were before. Instead they were in a large field, the only thing in their sight besides the arch was a sea of dead grass.<p>

_'Apparently the woods weren't as old as we thought_...' Lucas signed.

They also notices that the sun was in the sky. No one had any watches or electronics on them, so they could only guess that it was some time before eight a.m.

"So now what do we do?" Rissy asked, her bow and one of her arrows clutched tightly in her hands. Rissy's arrow heads were very different from Oliver's, Roy's, and Artemis's.

The tips were sharper, the two bottom corners curved up and were jagged. They were also poison tipped. When Rissy used these arrows, she used them to kill.

"We spend the next week or two trying to find a place to stay. Then we try to find information. I want to find Violet an be back home in the next six months." Hannah said.

They obeyed their leader, following her and Armanya as they walked towards civilization.

* * *

>"Where could they have possibly gone?" Kaldur asked. He and his old teammates (Robin, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Conner, and M'gann) were all sitting in the Cave.<p>"Well they weren't kidnapped. Half their stuff and money are gone." Conner sighed. "Do you think they ran away?" Zatanna asked. She watched absentmindedly as her and Dick's six year old identical twin girls, Tatum and Luciana, ran around playing with Leah, giggling wildly.<p>

"Wouldn't be surprised if they did." Dick sighed. "Do you think they over heard us discussing Violet?" M'gann asked, as she held a slumbering Marshall in her arms. "Dunno. Knowing Hannah and th others, I wouldn't put it passed them." Wally said.

* * *

>"I <em>really<em> wish we took your bioship Hannah." Nick groaned, as they finally got to Keystone City. "Hey? Can we have fun the first day?" Rissy begged. Hannah nodded. "C'mon you dorks! Let's go find Mom and Dad and scare them." Jai said.

'Don't blow our cover!' Hannah yelled telepathically. She turned to look at Lucas, who was grinning at her. "Wanna do the same thing they're doing?" She asked. Lucas nodded. They ran to Happy Harbor, Armanya following after them as fast as she could go.

* * *

><em><strong>*Younger YJ team*<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Artemis and Wally)<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Central City-<strong>_

"This is so stupid! Why do our Uncles have to hang out together!" Wally groaned. "Who cares! I wanna know why they dragged us along!" Artemis snapped.

"C'mon! Let's go find a Zeta tube and head to the Cave." Wally said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

They found themselves in a dark alley. "Baywatch, this is really creepy- even for my tastes!" Artemis gagged. "Relax. It's ten a.m. It's not like it's midnight." He scoffed.

They were about ten feet from the Zeta tube's entrance, when an arrow shot through the air, exploding as it slammed into the ground by Artemis and Wally. "Aah!" They yelped, falling to the ground.

"Was that Roy?" Artemis asked. "No. He's in Asia." Wally said, as they began to stand up. Suddenly they found themselves in the middle of a tornado. A speedster was running circles around them.

The speed of the wind picked them up, and when it's sorce ran somewhere else, Wally and Artemis slammed back down onto the ground. "Hahaha!" A creepy, almost Robin-like laugh rang through the air.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Wally cried, shoving the confused blonde archer into the phone booth. When she disappeared, Wally quickly followed after her.

Neither of them had any idea that their attackers were their future children.

* * *

>"Oww!" Wally and Artemis groaned, walking slowly through the cave. "Are you okay?" Kaldur asked. "We... Just got out asses handed to us by an archer, a speedster, and a kid who's laugh sounds like Rob's." Wally groaned, as him and Artemis fell onto the green couch.<p>"Green Arrow and the Flash?" Conner asked, crossing his arms. "No. At least it wasn't Uncle Barry. Wrong colors." Wally sighed. "We didn't even see them. They hid in what few shadows their were. At least the other two did. The speedster had no problem with being out in the open." Artemis complained.<p>

"**_Recognized Martian Manhunter 017. Recognized Superman 012_**." The computer announced two of the League's strongest members, and everyone was surprised at what they saw.

They were a mess- worst then Artemis and Kid Flash. Both of their clothes were a mess, rips and tears all over them. Clark was limping, and J'onn had a small gash on his forehead, light purple blood trickling out of it.

M'gann gasped at the sight of her Uncle, running towards him. "What happened?" she asked, as her and Kaldur helped them. "We got our butts kicked. By a boy who doesn't speak and a girl who uses a cast iron skillet as her weapon of choice." Clark sighed, as they sat down.

Unlike Jai, Rissy, and Nick, Hannah and Lucas purposely made themselves seen. They wanted the League to know that they were their. They needed their help in finding their missing teammate.

"What happened to you guys?" J'onn asked, glancing at Oliver and Barry's protégés. "Archer and a speedster kicked our butts. But they didn't show ther faces." Artemis explained.

"We don't even know ther genders! Or the exact number!" Wally yelped, earning a sympathetic look from M'gann, as she patched up J'onn's head wound.

* * *

>The team decided to stay in an abandoned warehouse in Steel City. They had sleeping bags, and several boxes of bottled water and food that didn't need to be cooked. There were also two small bathrooms with showers were they could bathe.<p>"So when do we start looking?" Jai asked, petting Armanya's head. "We start in three days. Until then, we try not to get ourselves killed." Hannah said. She grabbed her beaten up acoustic guitar, and made her way up to the roof.<p>

She sat cross legged, strumming a random tune as she watched the sun go down. It was so peaceful. It was her favorite time of the day. She turned when she saw Rissy, her mask now off of her small face.

"Hey." The archer said softly, sitting beside her. "Hey yourself." Hannah smirked. "Iris? I everything okay?" Hannah asked. "Just nervous. First night away from home." She sighed. Hannah gave her a reassuring smile, patting her knee.

"We'll be okay. Next week, we're kidnapping our parents to get information." Hannah said. "Are you sure we should?" Rissy questioned.

"I don't like it either, but we need their help if we're going to find Vi." Hannah said. "Violet's lucky. I don't know what Jai or Nick would do if I had been kidnapped." Rissy muttered.

"Simple. They would do the same thing me and Lucas are doing. Trying to find you, and not stopping until then." Hannah replied.

* * *

>"Any luck finding the attackers?" Batman asked. "No. There's no files or records on any heros or villains matching J'onn and Superman's descriptions. And KF and Artemis didn't even see theirs." Robin sighed, giving up on his seven hour search.<p>Batman frowned, patting his wards shoulder. "Go to sleep. You have school. I'll continue the search." He said. Robin yawned, stretching his arms. "Okay. Night Bruce." "Night Dick." He said, sitting down.<p>

He worked for six hours, and ended up where Dick had. With nothing. Letting out a frustrated growl, Batman turned off the computer. As soon as he did, a thought entered his head.

_What if they were like Superboy_? What if they were clones of other members from the League? That would explain why there was no information on them.

He would investigate it further in the morning.


	5. Chapter 3

_**(Please note that I don't know a whole lot about ADD & ADHD pills. So don't hold it against me if I got their uses wrong.)**_

* * *

><em>Conner was still holding Hannah when he and Artemis left the air vents. "Mom! Are you okay?" Hannah cried, jumping out of Conner's grasp and rushing to M'gann's side.<em>

_"Yeah. I just... Ooh! I think Leah's coming a little early. That's all." M'gann said. Conner helped her up, leading her to the couch. Halfway there, M'gann stopped, gasping. _

_A puddle of water slowly trickled down M'gann's leg, seeping into the carpet. Conner let out a groan. "J'onn? Watch her. I've gotta get Dinah." Conner said, leaving his wife._

_"Dinah! Dinah!" Conner yelled, stopping her. "Yes?" she said. "I need you to be with M'gann. Her water broke." Conner said. "But I need to help with Lucas." Dinah said._

_"I trust them with Lucas. But when it comes to delivering me and Meg's children, I only trust you. So please!" Conner begged. "Okay. Get her to a bed, hook up the fetal monitor. I'll be there in five minutes." Dinah said, as Conner ran off._

_Dinah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Today was going to be a long day. An announcement was made over the intercom._

_"Any and all League members that are not helping the injured or truamatized please go to the Watch Tower. That's an order." Batman said._

_Dinah sighed, running towards M'gann. _

* * *

>"I have found nothing when it comes to the attackers. They're not in any data bases. And I interrogated Guardian and he assured me that the only successful Cadmus clone was Superboy." Batman growled.<p>He and the other League members were having a meeting about the newcomers. "For all we know they could be aliens!" Barry cried. "Doubt it; one has super speed like you and Wally." Zatara said.<p>

"Time travel...?" Captain Marvel suggested.

"That would actually make sense. For all we know they're future members of the League or some other super hero team or they could even be villains." Diana said.

"Okay. Surprisingly that makes sense. Next question. Why are they here?" Batman asked.

* * *

>"They think they're from the future?" Conner cried. "Yeah. I over heard Uncle Barry talking abou it with Aunt Iris." Wally said, stuffing his mouth full of hot dog.<p>"Okay. So why are they here?" Robin asked. "Missing teammate?" Artemis suggested. "If they're even half as close as we are, they'll probably do anything to get their teammate." M'gann commented.<p>

"Now all we have to do is capture them." Kaldur said. "Or get them to come to us." Robin shrugged. The team remained quiet, trying to think of ways to get to Wally, J'onn, Superman and Artemis's attackers.

But no matter what, they couldn't think of a good plan. They couldn't even figure out where they were even staying.

* * *

>"Can we catch our parents? It'll be so much fun! Please!" Rissy begged, jumping up and down. Hannah glanced up and down at the jumping red head.<p>"You didn't bring your ADD pills did you?" She said. Rissy grinned widely, shaking her head. "Nope. I forgot 'em!" She giggled. "But I brought my ADHD ones." She said.<p>

"Yipee. You can pay attention but you just can't sit still." Hannah smirked lightly. Rissy ran off to play with Armanya.

'When are we gonna capture them?' Lucas asked. Hannah sighed. "We start tracking them tonight. After a few days, then we'll strike." Hannah explained, as she morphed her anatomy into a green eyed brunette.

"I'll be back around dinner time." She said, leaving. Lucas rolled his eyes, turning to face Armanya, who had returned from playing with their team's archer.

Lucas cocked his head to the side, silently ordering the beast to follow after her master. She barked lightly, before running after Hannah.

* * *

>"How's J'onn?" Conner asked, standing behind M'gann, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. M'gann smiled. "He's good." she said, as Conner sucked her neck.<p>M'gann moaned softly, still smiling. "So who was it that attacked him?" Conner asked. "Hmm, take it this way. You are the clone of a man who got his butt kicked by a girl." M'gann chuckled.<p>

"Oh joy." Conner groaned. M'gann laughed. "Hey, wanna take a walk around Happy Harbor?" He suggested. "Sure. Get your bike ready and I'll meet you there." M'gann said.

As Conner walked off to the Cave's hanger, she morphed her skirt an cardigan garb into a pair of jeans a black 'Happy Harbor High School' hoodie, and a pair of light pink converse.

She flew off towards the hanger, climbing onto the back of Conner's bike as he raced off towards town, Wolf following behind them.

* * *

>As M'gann and Conner walked down the streets of their town, they had no idea that Hannah and Lucas were spying on them from the roofs of the buildings around them.<p><em>'When do we attack?<em>' Lucas questioned. "... Now!" Hannah said. Lucas used his telepathy to throw their parents into the alley.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked, helping M'gann up. "Yeah... What happened?" She groaned. "I don't know." He growled. They heard two loud thuds, as their attackers dropped to the ground.

"Ooh!" M'gann moaned, falling to the ground. "M'gann!" Conner cried, checking on her. She was alive. Out cold, but alive.

As he stood up to fight the strangers in the shadows, something hard hit the back of his head with a loud _'Clang_!' rendering him unconscious and on the ground beside his future wife.

* * *

>Conner woke up with a groan, his head pounding with an incredibly painful migraine. He was shackled to a wall in an abandoned and messy room.<p>He turned his head and saw M'gann handcuffed to a chair, her head tilted down. Panic raced through him. <em>Was she...? Did they...?<em>

"She's still alive." A feminine voice spoke. Conner looked around for the sorce of the voice. "Are you sure?" Conner asked.

"Positive. She'll wake up as soon as my brother wakes her. It's like a medically induced coma for telepaths. She will wake when I tell him to wake her." The femal said, still hidden from Conner's sight.

"Where's Wolf? What'd you do with Wolf?" Conner ordered. "Relax. He's tied to a beam with food, water and a bed. My wolf, Armanya's keeping him company." she explained.

"What do you want?" Conner snapped. The girl finally stepped out infront of him. Conner was surprised, she looked just a few months older then him. Hell- she looked like him! Eyes and hair and everything!

"We want your help. Duh!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. 


	6. Chapter 4

_**(I spent six hours writing this. I know no one is going to read or review this story, but I'm gonna finish it, because it's my New Years resolution:**_

_**Finish what I started.**_

_**So that basically means I hope to have either all, or almost all of my FanFic stories completed by 12/31/12. And no I don't believe we're all going to die in 2012.**_

_**But just in case... I am so screwed. Ehh... Who cares. I really do hope there's SOMEONE reading this. It could be a mentally challenges person- no offense- who's never even seen an episode of YJ and I'll be thrilled!**_

_**Anywho... On with chapter 4!)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Oww!" M'gann yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Out of all four of her labors, this one was definitely the most painful. And because of her Martian anatomy, there was nothing Dinah could do for her.<em>

_"I know! Just a little while longer I promise." Dinah said, ready to catch Leah as soon as she was born. _

_It took several more pushes, but Leah entered the world. Her wails weren't as loud as her sisters' and her brother's were, but they were loud enough for Dinah to know her lungs were healthy._

_"Oh she's here!" Dinah said, placing the small and fragile infant on M'gann's gut. M'gann gasped, her eyes never leaving the small red haired baby girl she and Conner had made seven months ago._

_Once Dinah had the cord cut, she quickly wrapped Leah up. But when she went to hand the baby to M'gann, she refused. _

_M'gann had just lost a daughter. So Dinah wasn't entirely surprised when she refused to hold the daughter she just delivered._

_She carried Leah to the Cave's main room, where Hannah was clutching her skillet. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. Conner walked up to Dinah, and she handed him Leah._

_"She's barely six pounds. She's tiny. Besides her size she's healthy." Dinah said, as Conner sat down. "Has M'gann held her?" Conner asked. Dinah frowned, shaking her head no._

* * *

><p>"What do you want my help for? What's your name?" Conner cried. "Names aren't important Superboy. And I don't want <em>your<em> help. I want your _teams_ help!" Hannah scoffed.

It was weird for her to call him _Superboy_, instead of Dad. But if it helped her get Violet back home, then she would do it.

"So where's your so called _team_?" Conner scoffed. "Out getting the rest of _your_ team." The girl smirked, sitting in a chair about ten feet infont of him.

"So why do you need our help?" He asked. "Our teammate was kidnapped a couple years back. Up until recently there was no sign of her. We want your help, and as much as it pains me, we need you and your team's help." The girl sighed.

"What if your teammate _isn't_ still alive?" Conner asked. He could tell his captor was upset by his comment. _Her and her teammate must've been really close._

"We complete the mission; _Bring her home_." She said.

Conner never got a chance to replied, as four people walked in the room; three boys and a girl. The girl instantly ran up to his femal doppleganger.

The first boy, an ebony haired teen, carried Kaldur and Wally on his shoulders, shackling them to the wall. The second one, a blonde, carried Artemis and Zatanna, doing the same as the first. And a small red haired boy held Robin.

_All five of his teammates were like M'gann. Out cold._

"That was so easy Indy." The red haired girl said. _Indigo_. That was Hannah's superhero name, just like Robin's was Robin and Rissy's was Iris.

"Thank you Iris. Impulse, gag the magician before she wakes up." she ordered Jai. "Got it Indigo." Jai said, as he grabbed a wash cloth and a roll of duct tape, doing as his fearless leader requested.

'Lucas, wake the newbies up. But keep the Martian out.' Hannah signed. She couldn't risk the younger version of their Dad knowing sign language.

"What is he deaf?" Conner asked. "Mute." Hannah answered, as Lucas woke up Kaldur, Robin, Wally, Zatanna and Artemis.

"Ugh...! What happened!" Artemis moaned. "The newcomers kidnapped us." Conner answered. "And why would they do that?" Kaldur asked. "We need your help." Jai said, scoffing.

"Well hello gorgeous." Wally smirked, looking at Rissy. Rissy gagged slightly. "Dude! Not cool!" Jai yelled, glaring at his Father's younger self.

"I think I'm gonna go puke." she mumbled, walking away. "I think I'll join you." Nick stuttered, following her.

"Okay. Umm... Ew." Hannah said, clicking her tongue. "What was wrong with me flirting with her?" Wally asked. "Because she's 12!" Jai screamed. "What are you her boyfriend?" Robin asked.

"God no! I'm her brother!" He yelped. "Well that explains it..." Artemis shrugged. "So why do you need our help?" Kaldur asked. "Missing teammate." Hannah said. "That's all for now." She added.

Lucas's eyes glowed green, and soon everyone was out of it again.

* * *

><p><em>"Robin...! Robin...!"<em>

Robin let out a groan, opening his mask covered eyes, only to see Batman staring down at him. "Uhh... What happened...?" He mumbled, sitting up.

He looked around and saw that he was in the Cave's hanger. The League memebers were checking on the rest of hid team.

It was just like it was after the Red's attacked.

"You all were kidnapped, and brought back here." Superman explained, once everyone was awake and less groggy. "How long were we gone?" Kaldur asked. "Six hours. Give or take." Flash answered him, as he helped Wally stand up.

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Batman asked. "I remember a girl that looks like me. She said she wanted our help finding a missing friend." Conner said.

"Anything else?" Diana asked. "Just Wally flirting with their youngest teammate." He groaned. He still had a headache from earlier, and it was killing him.

"Go to sleep. We'll ask more questions in the morning. Dinah, J'onn? Stay with them for the night. The rest of you, come with me." Batman said, leaving for the Watch Tower.

* * *

><p>"They kidnapped them! They attacked and kidnapped them!" Batman growled. "Bruce, besides the fact that they're groggy and have headaches, they're fine." Oliver pointed out.<p>

"Exactly, RT's brother and sister did more damage to them. Err- no offense." Barry apologized to the android. "None taken. I was about to say the same." He replied.

"Conner said one of them looked like him. Do you think Clark might have another clone in his future?" Diana asked.

"Just because someone looks like a Kryptonian doesn't make them one. Zatanna and Dick look like Conner too!" Zatara said.

"I don't like people messing with my ward. Especially people I know nothing about. Get any and all information from the team." Batman growled.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Dinah asked the team. "How come I don't remember anything?" M'gann asked.<p>

"They kept you out so you couldn't call J'onn for help. Same reason why Zatanna was gagged." Conner said.

"Ohh." His girlfriend muttered, holding her head. "Is there anything you can tell us that will help?" J'onn asked.

"They were the same people that attacked us earlier this month." Artemis asked. "Anything about your location?" Dinah asked. "Nope. We woke up we were in a warehouse. Woke up again we were here." Conner sighed.

_**(I know that Impulse's real name was Bart Allen. But I can't call Jai KF, because it would ruin the ENTIRE story! So deal with it)**_


	7. Chapter 5

_"Daddy. She's tiny. Why's Leah-Bug so tiny?" Hannah asked. Leah was in an incubator, keeping her warm. "Because she came before she was ready." Conner said, a hand on her shoulder._

_"... Is she gonna die...?" Hannah whispered. "No. No. She's just going to be really tiny for awhile. And it'll also be awhile before she gets most of her powers." Conner explained._

_"Okay." Hannah said. They were quiet for a moment, until she spoke up again. "What about Lucas?" She asked. "They said he'll live, but the chances of him being able to talk again are extremely unlikely." Conner said._

_"Great. I have a missing sister, a depressed Mom, a brother that can't talk, and a sick newborn sister. And I'm only 12." Hannah scoffed._

_"Has Mom held her?" She asked. Conner shook his head no. "And I don't think she will for awhile. Speaking of your Mom, I'm gonna check on her." Conner said, leaving._

_Hannah stayed with Leah, watching her breath, as her chest moved up and down slowly. "Hi Leah MaKaylah. I promise that no matter what I'll keep you safe." Hannah whispered, her hand placed on the plastic._

* * *

>"How exactly are they gonna help us?" Jai asked.<p>"I put a flash drive in one of the pockets in Uncle Rob's utility belt. Most of the info is blotted out, like her full name and who her parents are. But there's enough available for them." Hannah explained.<p>

_'It better! Finding Violet is the only thing that'll keep us all alive!_' Lucas told her.

"I know! I know!" Hannah groaned, feeding Armanya. "Just- it's going to take time you guys! Okay?" She said. "Now it's late; let's get to bed." She sighed, morphing into her pajamas.

* * *

>"Hey- what is this?" Robin said, pulling out a dark red flash drive from his belt. "Rob, it's called a "<em>flash drive<em>" I believe you of all people should know this." Wally joked.

"I know what it is KF! What's it doing in my belt?" He cried. "Maybe our kidnappers left itz Put it and see what's on it." Artemis said.

The team made their way to the computer as Robin plugged in the flash drive. "Ugh! I need their five digit passcode! This might take awhile." He sighed. The team let out a chorus of groans.

That's when Conner noticed a piece of paper stuffed into his jacket pocket. He unfolded it and read the numbers _**3-19-25**_. "Try 3, 19, 25." He said. "Where'd you come up with that?" Wally asked. He showed him the paper, as Robin typed in the numbers.

"Correct." Robin said, reading the file. "Now most of it is blocked out and deleted, but it's basically a file about some chick named Violet." He explained.

The team all scanned the computer screen, reading her information, hair and eye color, gender, age. But what caught all of their eyes, was a story about what happened to her.

How two mysterious people broke into their home, and attacked the person watching her and her team. One grabbed her while the other attacked her team.

"She doesn't even look ten." M'gann mumbled, eyes wide. "There's a security video about what happened, but it needs a password. I tried 3-19-25, but it didn't work." Robin sighed.

"That is most unfortunate." Kaldur said. "It might take me a while, but I might be able to get it." He said. "Try your hardest." Kaldur told him. "She's their sister." Conner muttered, staring at her photo.

"Huh?" Artemis asked. "The girl that attacked me and Superman, if you change the hair color, she looks just like this girl right here." Conner explained. "That might explain why they want her back so badly."

"Aah!" The team cried, jumping. Dinah chuckled lightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you guys." She apologized. "So where'd you get this?" She asked. "Our kidnappers left it for us. Along with a passcode to open the file." Wally explained.

"Wait- what was the passcode again?" M'gann asked. "3,19,25." Artemis said. M'gann was quiet for a moment, as she mumbled the code over and over again.

"Hello Megan! It's not a passcode! It's a date!" She cried. Everyone tilted their heads to the side, confused. "March 19, 2025. 3-19-25. How much do you wanna bet that that's the day she was kidnapped?" M'gann asked.

"It makes sense." Dinah pointed out. "That's about fourteen years from now." Wally said. "Ho long ago do you think this happened in their time?" Artemis asked. "Anywhere from six weeks to ten years." Robin shrugged.

* * *

>Hannah took a walk in the middle of the night, her cast iron skillet clutched in her hand. Her senses were on high alert. Armanya was close behind her on a make shift leash that Lucas had created.<p>"How do you like this place Anya?" Hannah asked. Armanya let out a low gruff. "I know it's weird, seeing Mom and Dad, and not calling them that." She said.<p>

"But it's fun- fighting Grandpa and Uncle J'onn. And then Mom and Dad." Hannah smiled. Armanya muzzled Hannah's thigh, panting lightly.

"Do you think they'll be able to help us find Vi?" She questioned. Armanya let out a bark. "I'm having a conversation with my cobra enhanced she-wolf." Hannah groaned.

Hannah was just about to head back to the warehouse, when two shadowy figures landed infront of her. Armanya growled loudly, baring her razor sharp canines.

"Your the one who kidnapped us!" A voice cried. Hannah recognized him; it was Robin. The person with him must've been Batman. "Yeah so...?" She asked, ready to fight.

"Let me warn you- stay away from my ward." Batman growled. Hannah scoffed. "_Oh please! You're a fully grown man, who wears a pair of underwear on the outside of his pants, and runs around the ghetto with a small boy! What's so scary about a man who dresses as a bat_!" She cried.

She could tell Robin was trying not to laugh at what she'd said. "_Stay_. _Away_. _From_. _My_. _Protégé_." Batman growled through his teeth, before he and Robin disappeared.

* * *

>"I am so bored here Rissy!" Jai groaned, walking down the streets of Steel City with his sister. "Tell me about it." She complained.<p>"We should be having fun! Like we did the first day here!" Jai cried. "Hey- instead of scaring Mom and Dad, let's scare Uncle Ollie and Uncle Barry! They might actually be a challenge!" Rissy cried.<p>

"Yeah! C'mon!" Jai said. He scooped her up into his arms and took off for Star City.

* * *

>"Oww." Barry groaned, holding his side. "Tell me about it." Oliver scoffed, as Dinah stitched up the small cut on his left bicep.<p>"Uncle Barry-! What happened?" Wally cried, entering the infirmary.<p>

"Your attackers used us as guinea pigs." Oliver groaned. "Any major damage?" Artemis asked. "Uhh just a couple cuts and bruises. Nothing major." Dinah said.

Artemis and Wally sighed with relief. "Just give me a little while and they can go home." Dinah said. "Good, I need buddy on the way home. Knowing my luck I'll get kidnapped. _Again_." Artemis deadpanned. 


	8. Chapter 6

_"M'gann, you have to hold Leah." Conner said, standing beside his wife. "I can't." she sighed. She couldn't even face him. She just stared at the small section of wall above the door._

_"M'gann! Please! Lucas is in surgery, Hannah is an cold, unfeeling rock- she's the same as I was 14 years ago! So do this for me! Please!" Conner begged._

_"I cannot hold my daughter, when just a few hours ago I lost another daughter! I can't- I won't!" M'gann yelled. "Violet is gone! She's gone! And you need to get that through your head." Conner cried._

_"And you've got a beautiful baby girl in the room next door, and she's what you've always wanted. She looks just like you. Same hair, same eyes. Just like Hannah is with me." Conner said._

_M'gann let out a sigh. "If you won't hold her, will you at least let me show her to you?" Conner asked. "Okay. But I'm not holding her." She mumbled. _

_Conner kissed her cheek, leaving to go get Leah. He still wanted her to hold Leah, but atleast he was getting progress._

* * *

><p>Hannah and the rest of the kids had been in the past for three months now, and they had still made little progress in finding Violet.<p>

Hannah was actually loosing hope, but she didn't show it. Especially not infront of Lucas. Not finding Violet, would be like loosing her all over again.

_This whole trip would be for nothing._

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, sitting beside Hannah on the roof. "Yeah. Just tired. Haven't been sleeping well lately." She fake yawned.

"Liar. Now tell me what's really wrong with you." Nick said. "This whole conversation stays here, on this roof." Hannah said. Nick nodded, understanding.

"What if we never find Vi? What if we came here- possibly screwing up us an our parents futures- and we don't even get her back? It's been months!" She sighed.

"Han, it took our parents over three years before they gave up. For us, it's only been three months. Giving up now, would only make you feel worst. Because if you give up now, you'll spend the rest of your life having those annoying "what if?" thoughts." Nick explained.

"But if we search for as long as we possibly can, you'll know that you did your best, and you'll be happy with that." He said, smiling. 

* * *

><p>"What do you want for Christmas?" Conner asked, laying beside M'gann on the Cave's couch. "I want that other team to find their teammate and go home. Everytime we go for a walk I'm afraid we'll get snatched again." she mumbled.<p>

Conner chuckled lightly. "Do you think the team's related to our team?" Conner asked, looking up at her. "What do you mean?" She asked, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

"Well think about it. Their leader looks like me, and the girl who Wally flirted with is basically just a redheaded Artemis in a twelve years olds body. And their speedster is a bleach blonde Wally." Conner explained.

"What do you think they're our kids?" M'gann asked. "Hey wait! If that's true, then that means Wally flirted with his daughter!" She laughed. Conner laughed as well.

"Could be. One of the other teammates, the boy that attacked your Uncle, when he woke up the rest of the team, his eyes were glowing. Just like your eyes do when you read someone's mind. And the girl that looks like me was his sister." Conner pointed out.

"Conner, you are being paranoid. I mean- there's a major chance that our species might not even be able to conceive a baby- let alone more then one." she said, kissing his forehead.

"I know. I know. But still." He sighed. "C'mon, it's like eleven o-clock and we've got school tomorrow, let's go to bed." M'gann said, getting up off the couch.

_'Can I sleep with you_?' He telepathically asked. For a moment, M'gann's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, before going back to their natural color.

_'Fine. But no funny business_!' She said, as they made their way to her bedroom. 

* * *

><p>"Robin gave me this flash drive. Seems this is why the teenagers are here." Dinah said, handing Batman the flash drive. They were at a meeting for the JLA, discussing the new team they knew nothing about.<p>

"When did you get it?" He asked. "Yesterday before I went home." She answered. "And how long did he have it?" He asked. "Around the time they were kidnapped. There's a file he couldn't open. He finally gave up yesterday." Dinah said.

Batman sighed, putting the flash drive in one of his belt's pocket. "I will watch it later." He said. "Conner thinks the new team might be related to some of the League members children. I overheard him and M'gann discussing it." Red Tornado said.

"Now that I think about it, The two teens that attacked me and J'onn did have Kryptonian strength. Granted they were not as strong as me or Kara, but they were still strong." Superman pointed out.

"We need to capture them to learn more." Batman sighed. "Catching one or two would be enough." Flash said. "It would have to be one of the girls; Conner said one of the boys is a mute. He wouldn't be able to tell us anything." Dinah said.

"So who do we snatch?" Shayera asked. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Zatara spoke up. "Their archer. She is barely Robin and Zatanna's age. We would have to distract the others, but we might be able to grab her." He said.

"Any objections? No? Then next week we send the team after the other team's archer." Batman said. 

* * *

><p>The younger team was scouting in Central City, unaware that their parents were stalking them, ready to grab Rissy when they had the chance.<p>

_'Is everyone in position?_' Kaldur asked over the link.

_'Yeah. Me and Kid Flash are following the archer. No one else is in sight_.' M'gann said.

_'Everyone else has their eyes on her team. On three, grab her. One... Two... Three- Go!_' Kaldur said.

That's when Wally and M'gann went through with plan. M'gann knocked Iris out mentally, while Wally scooped her up, running back to the cave.

As soon as Wally and the younger archer were gone, M'gann and everyone else got into the ship, flying back. Iris and their parents were gone in less then five minutes, and Hannah and the boys didn't even figure it out until a second to late.

"_They_. _Took_. _Her_." Hannah growled, punching a hole in a brick wall. 

* * *

><p>Iris woke up several hours later in a 8x4 pure white room with no windows. All it had in it was a door, a steel table, and three steel chairs- one of which she was handcuffed to.<p>

On the other side of the table, sat Batman and Superman, scowls on their faces. "Who are you? What do you want?" Batman asked.

"My name is Iris. I am not a meta human. My name is Iris. I am not a meta human." She said with no emotion. She didn't blink, her face showed no emotion.

After about ten minutes of her repeating this, Clark and Bruce left the room. "J'onn? Any luck reading her mind?" Bruce asked.

"No. She's had a lot of practice blocking her mind. She's grown up around telepaths." He said.

"Let me now if she says something other then "My name is Iris. I am not a meta human" okay?" Bruce groaned, walking off.

"_My name is Iris. I am not a meta human. My name is Iris. I am not a meta human..._" 


	9. Chapter 7

_"Apocolpse. The people who took Violet had to have been from Apocolpse, it's the only thing that makes sense." Diana said, as she and most of the League members sat in the Watch Tower._

_"Why would they take Violet? Why would they take my Granddaughter?" Clark asked. "Same reason why Conner was created- to control them." Zatara said._

_"But she's nine!" Clark cried. _

_"Kal-El! She, Hannah, and Lucas are Kryptonian/Martian hybrids. They wanted one, and Violet was the one who happened to be grabbed." Bruce explained._

_"They would've been happy with anyone of them." Shayera said. "J'onn says that Lucas will have to lose his vocal cords because of the damage due to his attack." Clark groaned._

_"He's going to be mute?" Diana asked. Clark nodded. "They were completely fried. It was like a dead organ. He could've had surgery right as it happened, and their wouldn't be any chance of saving them." Clark sighed._

_"A mute Kryptonian is better then a deaf one." Hal pointed out. _

* * *

>"As soon as I find out where Iris is I'm going to attack our parents and get her back!" Hannah growled, punching a wall.<p>"We know where she is! She's in the Cave or the Watch Tower." Jai scoffed. "We just can't get to her." He said. "You're not worried?" Nick yelped.<p>

"Dude! She's with our parents! Not like she's with the League of Shadows." Jai cried. "Okay everyone just shut up! Lucas! You get Iris! Me, Nick, and Jai are going to break into Cadmus and see if they have Violet." Hannah snapped.

_'Why Cadmus_?' Lucas asked.

"They might've seen Violet as a replacement for Dad." She sighed. Soon the four of them split off into two different directions with two different goals.

* * *

>"<em>My name is Iris. I am not a meta human<em>."

"Good God can't she say anything else!" Wally yelped, as he and the rest of his team watched behind a one way mirror. It'd been over 32 hours since they had captured Iris, and whenever someone spoke to her she would just repeat what she'd been saying.

"Apparently not." Robin scoffed.

"Whatcha doin'?" A small voice asked. Everyone jumped, and they were surprised to see three little girls, all of them no older then five or six, standing behind them.

One had dark, curly auburn hair, alarmingly pale skin, and dark chocolate eyes. She had on a long, sky blue t-shirt with a hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a pair of yellow high tops.

The other two were completely identical. Straight black hair to their shoulders, ivory colored skin, and ocean blue eyes. They both wore red plaid skirts, black button up short sleeved shirts, white stockings and black ankle boots.

"Umm...? Who are you?" Artemis asked. "Leah." the brown haired one said simply. "They're Lucy and Tatum. They're not my sisters though." Leah said. "Where's are you Moms?" Kaldur asked.

"On the couch with my brother." Leah said, as they turned to walk away. The team followed them and where surprised at what they saw sitting on the couch.

_Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna. All of them about twenty years older_.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Conner cried, while everyone else's jaws just dropped as low to the ground as their bodies would allow.

* * *

>Hannah, Jai, and Nick walked through the halls of Cadmus, covered only by the shadows. They were looking for any sign of Violet being there at some point.<p>So far they had found next to nothing, until they stumbled across a room. The same room where Superboy had been held during his 16 weeks at Cadmus.<p>

"Let's check here. Nick, open the doors." Hannah said. It took Nick three seconds to open the door. "Done." He grinned, as the door opened with a low hiss.

They walked inside, heading for the back of the room. Hannah was the first to react to what they all discovered.

A blonde, no older then the three of them. Her eyes were closed, with three genomorphs resting above her. Her hair was long and smooth, ending just below her shoulder blades.

She wore a white form fitting two piece solar suit, the top being cut to show off her stomach, the top of her shirt having the red Superman symbol on the chest. The sleeves ended at the elbows, and on her tight forearm, was a code.

_**Kr_V-XYC-87S_2**_

_Who ever she was, whatever she was for, the people here had branded her, as their own._

"Do you... Do you think that it... Might be Violet...?" Jai asked, baffled. "Only one way to find out." Hannah mumbled, as she began invading the sleeping girl's mind.

Hannah saw so many memories. She saw Lucas, and her team. She saw her parents and herself. But she knew who each and everyone of the memories belonged to.

_They belonged to Violet. This was her baby sister. She was... Alive!_

"Indigo? Is it... Is it really her?" Nick asked. Hannah nodded. "Yeah. Her memories are real. This is Violet. We _found_ her!" Hannah gasped.

* * *

>"Why I do I look eight months pregnant?" Artemis asked, staring at her older self's stomach. "Because I am eight months pregnant. <em>No thanks to Wally<em>." She grumbled.

"What! No!" Wally screamed. "No!" Artemis sobbed, muttering something in French or Vietnamese. "What did she say?" Kaldur asked. "I dunno, something about _mini Baywatches running out of her uterus_." The older Artemis shrugged, not really caring.

"Ooh! Hey!" Robin yelled, running off. He came back, dragging Rissy with him. "Is she yours?" He asked. "Yes unfortenetly." Artemis sighed, as Rissy sat down next to her Mom.

"You got bigger." Rissy said. "That's what happens when you get pregnant Rissy." Artemis sighed. "So anything interesting happen?" She asked. "Ooh! Dad _flirted_ with me!" Rissy cried.

"Gross! Wally!" The older Artemis gagged. "What! How was I supposed to know!" Wally cried. "Alright! New topic! Rissy, where are the others?" Zatanna asked.

"Hannah, Jai, and Nick are out looking for Violet and Lucas has most likely been sent to retrieve me." She said. "How'd you come up with that?" Robin asked.

"Jai is our speedster of the group. Nick is our computer nerd and Hannah is our leader and one of the two strengths of our team. Though Lucas, like Uncle Conner and Hannah, does have super strength, he is more likely to use the powers he inherited from Aunt Megan. Thus, making him the member of the team that can be sent on a retrieval mission without the rest of the team being screwed. In cases like this I'm also like Lucas." Rissy explained, crossing her arms.

"That reminds us, who's Violet?" The younger Zatanna asked. It was Kaldur who noticed the sadness in the older M'gann's expression. "She was your daughter." He said.

"Yeah. She was." She mumbled. "What happened?" Robin asked. "Long story short? At a meeting with the Justice League, Cave gets attacked yada yada yada. By the end of the day my oldest son is mute, my second born daughter is gone, and my third born daughter is born nine weeks premature." M'gann scoffed.

"March 19, 2025. That the day it happened?" Conner asked. She nodded. "I have a question? Is Supey their Dad?" Wally asked. "Duh!" Rissy scoffed.

"Seriously?" Conner asked. "Yep. Five kids; three girls, two boys." She said. "M'gann? You still count Violet?" Kaldur asked. "Yes, and I will continue to count her until I find her chopped up into tiny pieces." She said.

"So anything else news wise?" Robin asked. "You marry Zatanna!" Artemis said. "Artemis!" The older Zatanna cried, blushing.

Both the younger Robin and Zatanna blushed a deep scarlet red, turning to face away from eachother. "Yep. Who do you think is Tatum and Lucy's Dad?" M'gann chuckled.

"One of the kids gave Robin a flash drive. It has the file on Viplet's kidnapping." Conner said. "I have it right here. But there's a video that needs a pass-" M'gann interrupted him.

"The code is 1-12-16." She said. "1-12-16? What happened then?" Wally asked. "It's Violet's birthday." M'gann sighed. As the boys left to go watch the tape, M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna stayed with their older selves.

"So where are the boys?" Zatanna asked. "Looking for the older children. We're here with the munchkins." M'gann said. "We're also Arty's baby sitter to make sure her water doesn't break!" The older Zatanna joked.

"Do you know what your having?" Artemis asked the older version of her. "A girl. Her name's Liliana but we're calling her Lily." She answered. "Aww!" M'gann and Zatanna cried. Rissy rolled her eyes.

"I need to pee." she muttered, getting up. "So how long have Rob and... Er... Us? Been together?" Zatanna asked. "Together for ten, married for three." She smiled.

"Wow. Hey, you said you and Conner have five kids, but you've only mentioned four." Artemis asked. "Marshall's off playing with Wolf." M'gann answered. "Wait, your Wolf or ours?" Zatanna asked.

"Ours. Possibly both. Heck- I wouldn't be surprised if Sphere's with him." She said. "So how old is he?" M'gann asked. "Almost 15 months." "He's a baby? Awwe!" Zatanna cried.

"Mom, I'm exhausted. When can we go home?" Rissy groaned, falling onto the couch next to Artemis. "When we get ahold of the idiots we call your brothers." She said. "Actually, possibly longer then that; the portal we used to get here broke." Zatanna sighed.

"Nicky and Uncle Rob will get it fixes in like a week." Rissy said. "So where are we staying?" She added. "Well, we can either stay here or the same place as our younger selves." Zatanna said.

"Either way I'm staying here. Only you guys get that option!" M'gann scoffed. "You can stay at my place." Artemis said to her older duplicate. "Same with me." Zatanna said.

"They shot electricity at him?" Conner asked, entering the room. "Yeah, completely fried his vocal cords." M'gann huffed. "Hey is there something on my back?" Conner asked, turning around.

Clutching the back of Conner's jacket like a monkey, was a little boy. He was dressed in a pair of blue feetie pajamas. All of the girls started laughing. "Oh God!" The younger Zatanna gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Stay there." M'gann told her husband's younger self. She got up, and pried the infant off of him. "This is Marshall." she said, holding the infant. "He's a mini me." Conner said. "Uh huh."

* * *

>The teenage Artemis took Rissy and her older self back to her run down Gotham apartment. "This place scare me. Why can't we crash with Dad?" Rissy whined.<p>"Iris stop complaining." Artemis snapped. "Artemis? Who's... Here?" Paula asked, rolling into the living room. She was surprised to see an older, and very pregnant version of her youngest daughter standing there.<p>

"_Huh. Now I've seen everything_."

"Mom, this is, what 36 year old me? And my... Uh... Future kid." Artemis told her Mother. "So, how long have I been dead?" Paula straight out asked.

"You died of a heart attack when Rissy here was eight." Artemis answered. "And how old is she now?" Paula asked. "Twelve." Rissy said. "And your father?" Paula sighed.

"Died in a bombing accident before my oldest son Jai turned one." Artemis smiled. Paula was happy she would out live her ex-husband. "Alright, go to bed. It's late." Paula said. "Cool, I call the couch." Rissy said, plopping onto the run down sofa.

As the two Artemis's climbed into bed, the younger one couldn't help but ask the question that had been on her mind for hours. "Hey? What's it like to be with Wally?" She asked, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake up her Mom.

"It's really not that bad. One you get used to the dumbass side of him, he's really sweet. Good Dad too." She yawned. "How long have you two been together?" "Eh, a little more then seventeen years. We've only been married about thirteen."

"That's cool. So is Lily baby number 3?" "No. Baby number 4. Oldest to youngest is Jai, Nick, Iris, and then Lily once she's born." She corrected. "Cool. G'night." "Goodnight mini me." 


	10. Chapter 8

_**(Okay. I really appreciate the story alerts and favs this story and all... But I could really care less about them.**_

_**I'm a review author.**_

_**Which basically means that before I even read a story, I check the number of reviews. And if it has on average, 2 or 3 reviews per chapter, then to me people like this story.**_

_**And so then I read it.**_

_**Even for my stories, I do this. If one of my stories say has 3 chapters and 17 reviews, then that story is really popular. Which means I will update it more.**_

_**I'm basically asking for you guys to review this story when you favorite it. And to give instructive criticism about the chapter, or what you'd like to see later on in the story.**_

_**Please and thank you!)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Don't try to talk Lucas. Okay?" Dinah said softly. Lucas nodded, understanding, though deep down he was terrified. What happened to Violet? Where was she? What about the others.<em>  
><em>"Earlier, when you guys were being attacked, one of the bad guys shot you with electricity in the throat. And it damaged your vocal cords." Dinah explained.<em>

_'Does that mean I'm a mute?' Lucas asked, creating a mental link with his Aunt. Dinah nodded, a frown on her face._

_'And Vi?' "We're trying our best to find her. Everyone else is fine though Lucas. Your Mom had Leah. They're both doing fine. Do you want me to get your Dad?" Dinah asked._

_Lucas nodded. Dinah nodded, as she got up and left the room._

_He was not going to cry. He wasn't. He was the Grandson of the great and powerful Superman. His kind didn't cry. He had never seen his Dad or his Grandfather cry, and he wasn't about to either._

_He had to be strong. He had to be like Superman._

* * *

><p>"So how do we get her out?" Jai asked, as Hannah kept her hands on the glass of Violet's container. "I don't know. Does it have an unlocking system?" She asked. "I'll check. If it does it might take me a few minutes." Nick said, hacking the computer. While he worked on getting Violet out and awake, Jai and Hannah watched her sleep.<p>

"I know you love her." Hannah whispered. "What? I don't!" Jai said, the exposed parts of his face turning pink. "Yes you do. You had been flirting with her since you were six." Hannah scoffed.

"If six year olds could flirt." she muttered. "Okay! Big whoop?" Jai grumbled. "If you guys ever, you know... Date, please take good care of her." Hannah said.

Soon, they heard this hiss of Violet's pod opening. Her eyes shot open, and her lungs filled with air. Jai and Hannah stepped back, as she wobbled out of the pod.

"Vi? Violet? Do you recognize us? It's me, Hannah. Your sister." She said softly. Violet turned to face her older sister, blinking a bit to get used to the lighting.

She looked at her hands, as she inspected her body, only stopping when she noticed the tattoo on her arm. Her slender pale fingers graced over the ink with feather light touches.

"Huh. Seems I've been inked." She shrugged. "So tell me Hannah. How long have I been gone? By how developed I am up top, I'd say no less then three years." She said, referring to her chest.

"Five years actually." Hannah sighed. "Oh. Well that bites." "So you remember us? You remember who you are?" Nick asked. "... Yeah." She said, rolling her eyes. "Prove it." Jai said. Violet groaned.

"_My name is Violet Janelle Kent. I am the second born daughter and the third born child of Superboy, clone of Superman, and Miss Martian, niece of the Martian Manhunter. I was born on January 12, 2016 at 1:52 a.m. I have a birth mark of a crescent moon on my lower back. It's like a tramp stamp, but it's a birth mark_." She said.

"Okay we get it, now let's go back to the Cave." Hannah laughed, dragging her sister's arm.

* * *

><br>When Zatara got up for breakfast, he was not expecting a woman and two twin girls to be sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Zatanna.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. "Daddy. You don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" She pouted. Zatara paled. "Zatanna! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a-"

"Daddy! It's me!" The younger Zatanna laughed.

"Oh. You are?" He asked. The older Zatanna nodded, smirking with amusement. Zatara turned to the little girls. "And they are...?" He asked.

"My daughters; Tatum and Luciana."

"I'm a Grandpa?" He was shocked. "Yes. They're six, and God do they look like Dick." She said. "Zatanna!" He yelped. "What? That's my husband's real name!" She cried. "Ohh." He said.

"Momma? When do we get to see Daddy?" One of the girls asked. "Soon Lucy. Soon." She said, right as the girl now known as Tatum spilled her juice. "Oops." she said.

"Ssem eht pu naelc." Zatanna sighed, as the orange juice disappeared before he daughter's eyes. "Cool." They awed. "So how old are you?" Zatara asked. "I'm 32 Dad."  
><p>

* * *

><br>When Conner and M'gann got up for school that morning, they were surprised to see their older selves sitting on the kitchen counters, each eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hi mini me." The older Conner smirked. "Uh.. Hi." He said. "Quit eating on the counter." M'gann snapped. "Technically speaking, we are older then you two. So you can't tell us what do to." The other M'gann said, sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature." The younger Superboy scoffed. "My butt's not mature until noon." She beamed. "But you are really cheerful. She still wakes up like that?" Conner asked.

The other Conner scoffed. "Please. She's had four cups of coffee." He said. "Gross." "Oh besides sex, coffee's the only thing I have to look forward to during the day."

There was a slam, and they looked up and saw a brown eyed Superboy sitting at the table eating cereal, a look of utter disgust on his face. "I take it that's Lucas?"

"Yeah, found him last night trying to get into the Cave. Probably trying to find Iris." Conner explained. "What's wrong?" M'gann asked her son.

'What you said! About... Ew!' He sighed. The older M'gann rolled her eyes. "Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex." She repeated. Lucas stuck his finger in his mouth, pretending to barf.

"Nice M'gann!" Artemis cried, as she walked though the Cave with Rissy and her younger self. "Bite me Arty-Farty!" She yelled. "Hey! Only Wally's allowed to call me that!" She snapped, falling onto the couch.

"I hate being pregnant!" She moaned.

"Then why are you?" The younger Conner asked. "Not my fault Wally lied to me!" She sighed. "Wait- how did Wally lie to you?" Artemis asked. The older blonde sighed, sitting up.

"When I got pregnant with Rissy, we decided that if it was a boy I'd get that weird manuva ring thing, and if it was a girl he'd get a vasectomy- because we both wanted atleast one girl." She explained.

"But he didn't. Instead he tracked my ovulation cycle. And that worked for over eleven years. Then he had a heart attack." She sighed.

"He had a heart attack?" Sixteen year old M'gann asked. "Yeah. And it threw his whole tracking thing off. Two months later when the Doctor said it was okay to... You know... I got pregnant." She said.

"It almost ruined their marriage." Rissy frowned.

"Did it?" Conner asked. "Came pretty damn close. But he knows this time that if he doesn't get one, I will leave him. And I will stay gone until he does it." She said.

They were silent, until the computer announced the two Zatanna's arrivals. "Is Dick here?" She asked. "No." "Dang!" She groaned. "I'm gonna wake up Leah." M'gann said, hopping off the counter and walking back to the room her, Marshall, and Leah had slept in the night before.

"Dude... This is so... Weird..." Robin said, as he and Brice circled the older Dick. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. You two are totally whelmed." He huffed.

"So how much older are you?" Bruce asked. "18 or 19 years. Give or take a couple months." He shrugged.

* * *

><br>When Robin and Batman woke up that morning, they weren't expecting an older version of Dick to be sitting in the Batcave, greeting them with "_Hi mini me! Hiya Bruce_!"

_Let's just say Bruce almost had a heart attack_.

"So are you still the Robin?" Robin asked. "Nope. I go by Nightwing now. Bats is on his third Robin. Tim's more wild and rambunctious then I am." He said.

"Can we go to the Cave? I wanna see if Zee's there." Nightwing said. "... Um... Sure." Bruce said. As Dick stepped into the Zeta tube to go to the Cave, Batman and his younger self stayed behind for a moment.

"Are you sure he's your older self?" Bruce hissed. "There's an older Miss Martian, and an older Superboy. Same with Kaldur, Artemis, Kid Flash and Zatanna." He said. Bruce sighed.

"Why are they here?" He asked. "Remeber those kids that kidnapped us? They're KF and Artemis and M'gann and Conner's kids. They're here looking for that girl who was snatched on the flash drive." He explained.

They stepped into the Zeta tubes, going straight to the Cave.


	11. Chapter 9

_**(I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy!**_

_**Busy!**_

_**Busy!**_

_**Busy!**_

_**I can NOT wait until March 3- along with everyother fucking YJ fan in the universe. I want to- NEED TO- see another M'gann and Conner kiss! **_

_**I am a HUGE Supermartian shipper! :)**_

_**Unggh...!... I am barely getting off with just two kisses, an "I love you." from M'gann, and an extremely perverted "You are so making this up to me later." from Conner. **_

_**And don't even get me started on Wally and Artemis! UGH! When are they gonna kiss already! I don't care if it's just a cheek kiss! I need some romance!**_

_**Hell- a hug between them will make me happy!**_

_**And another thing I realized after doing some digging and research. The Failsafe episode- which by far was the WORST YJ episode yet- happened on Meg and Conner's one month anniversary.**_

_**Seriously! In the show it happened on October 16, they kissed on September 16. That's one month!**_

_**At least on the show it is. I haven't read any of the comics yet... :(**_

_**That's a sucky anniversary huh?**_

_**Anyway... So I hope this chapter is decent enough for you guys. So enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p><em>"She's cute." <em>

_Conner nodded, holding Leah in his arms. M'gann still refused to hold her. "Wanna feed her? I'm pretty sure she's hungry. She's three hours old and nothing's in her tummy." He said._

_M'gann sighed. She allowed him to place the baby gently in her arms. "Out." she ordered. He did as she asked, leaving her and Leah alone in peace._

_It took M'gann all of three minutes to get Leah to drink. Her eyes were glued to the door, ready to shoo out anyone who entered that wasn't one of her children._

_Her eyes drifted down to glance at Leah. Conner was right; she was tiny. She was so tiny you could break her without even trying. It was a miracle Dinah had even gotten Conner to hold Leah even for a split second._

_"Nothing's ever gonna happen to you honey. I promise." she mumbled._

* * *

><p>Luciana and Tatum were happily exploring the Cave, hoping to be there when their Daddy came. He and their Mother were always going on missions for the League, which usually left them in the care of Grandfather Giovanni or Grandpa Bruce depending on who was available.<p>

"_**Recognized Robin B01. Recognized Robin B01. Recognized Batman 012**_."

They gasped, when their Dad stepped through the Zeta tube. "Daddy!" "Daddy!" They hollered, running towards him. "Hey you two!" He said, scooping them up. He had Lucy on one hip and Tatum on the other.

"Is your Mom here?" He asked, walking with them still in his arms. "Yeah. She's drinking coffee in the kitchen." Luciana said, Tatum silently agreeing with her.

"You're a Dad..." Bruce mumbled. "Which means your a "_Grandpa_". Same with Oliver, J'onn, Barry, and Clark-" Bruce quickly interrupted him. "Wait? Clark has a grandkid?" He asked.

"Not grandkid. _Grandkids_. Conner and Miss M end up having like five. Infact- remember the girl on that file and the two kids that fought him and J'onn? They're the oldest three. The other two are like five and one." Robin said, as they followed Nightwing.

Batman was surprised to see several older versions of Robin and the team, chatting in the kitchen and living room. "Hey Uncle Bats!" The red headed Archer girl, who had called herself Iris earlier, yelled waving at him.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, turning around and walking away, leaving everyone confused. "He's probably calling the League." Nightwing chuckled, his six year old twins still in his arms.

"Why would he do that?" The younger M'gann asked. Her older self glanced at her. "Oh dear God. Was I always _this_ _naïve_?" She cried.

The members younger team that were there were surprised at her comment. "When did you get so mean?" Artemis asked. "I had five evil little terrors called children." She scoffed. "Oh they can't be that bad!" Robin said.

"Hannah scares me..." Luciana mumbled. "Hannah scares a lot of people under the age of eleven." Rissy snorted. "I'm sure that's not true. Leah, does your sister scare you?" Zatanna asked.

"A little."

"Point proven." Nightwing said. "So when are you gonna go look for them?" Conner asked. "Eh, probably in an hour or so." M'gann shrugged. "You're not worried?" Zatanna asked.

The adults shook their heads no.

"The only ones we're really concerned about is the ones who haven't hit puberty. The others can take care of themselves." Artemis said. 

* * *

><p>"So how much have I really missed?" Violet asked, walking down the street with her sister and friends.<p>

"We have a little brother named Marshall. He's a little more then a year old. Total copy of me and Dad. And do you remember the baby Mom was pregnant with? Leah? She's five now." Hannah said.

"Do you have a picture of them?" Violet asked, hopefully. Hannah shook her head. "Not on me no." She said.

"We're about twenty years into the past- give or take a few months. So we'll get to see our parents before we were all born." Nick explained.

"Cool. So where's Lucas and Rissy?" Violet asked. "Rissy got snatched by the league for questioning, and we sent Lucas after her." Jai said.

"I can't wait to see them!" Violet gushed, clasping her pale hands together with excitement. 

* * *

><p>"Where's Wally?" the pregnant Artemis groaned, leaning against the wall. She'd been at the Cave for over an hour and their was still no sign of her husband or his younger double.<p>

"I'll get him to come." Robin said, taking out his phone and texting a message to Wally.

The two speedsters were there within two minutes, the older one looking freaked out.

"_**Whereisshe? Issheokay? Dudewillyoutellmealr-**_" Wally stared at a heavily pregnant and unamused Artemis.

His eyes turned to slits. "Oh fuck you Dick!" He snapped. The two Dicks laughed, evil grins on their faces. "What'd you tell him?" Artemis asked.

"_I told him your water broke_." Robin cackled.

"Well atleast it got you here." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Wally sped over to his wife, leaning next to her against the wall. "Any sign of the boys?" He asked. She shook her head no and Wally groaned.

"Tell me about it." she snorted.

"Someone's coming." The older Superboy said. He was right. Batman had come back to the Cave with Black Canary, Flash, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Zatara, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Superman.

"Hey Uncle Barry!" The two Wally's said cheerfully.

Their mentors blinked once... Twice... Three times, before turning to Batman. "Explain. Now!"

"They're from the future." Batman said. "No seriously- what's going on?" Oliver scoffed. "Those kids that attacked you guys and them? Are their kids. Most of us are "_Grandparents_"." Bruce glared.

"Including you?" Dinah smirked. "Including me." He growled.

J'onn walked over to the older M'gann, looking at her. "Weird..." He muttered. "So what's the age difference?" Barry asked. "19 years, give or take a few months." Zatanna shrugged.

"Those kids that attacked us...?" Clark asked. "Ours." the older M'gann and Conner said. "You two get together?" J'onn asked. The two future aliens nodded slowly.

"Huh. Who knew." J'onn shrugged. "How long?" He asked. "Almost twenty years." M'gann said. "That's a lot of anniversaries." Dinah said.

"Yep. Some good some bad." Conner nodded. "The first month was the worst." M'gann groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please! It couldn't have been that bad!" 16 year old Wally scoffed.

'_I put everyone in comas_!' she cried telepathically.

"Wait! If your 19 years into the future, and you've been together almost 20 years... You two are together right now!" Zatara said.

"Crap." they groaned.

"We'll discuss it later." J'onn sighed.

"Dude! I just realized something! Supey's gonna be a Grandpa!" Barry laughed. "I am not!" Clark groaned. He felt something tug on his cap.

He, Barry, and Oliver turned and saw Marshall, standing behind the Superman, his hand clutching his bright red cape.

All Kal-El saw, was a one year old him in that little boy. Same shaggy black hair, same hypnotic icy blue eyes. "Aww! He's so cute!" Barry cried, going down to pick Marshall up.

"_Careful he-_"

"**_Ow_**!"

"_- bites_." M'gann sighed, her warning coming a second too late.

"I'll go get the tetanus shot." Conner groaned, getting up to go to the Cave's Medical Bay. "Twtanus shot! For who!" Barry yelped, clutching his wrist where Marshall bite him.

"For you." Conner snorted. "It's just a safety precaution." The toddler's Mother reassured him.

"I think I'm gonna go visit my Mom." Artemis sighed, now no longer leaning against the wall. "Wait- who got you pregnant?" Oliver asked. "Wally." She said.

There was a chorus of "No!"s and one "Yes!" from Dinah.

"Pay up! I told you guys they'd be together eventually!" She said grinning. Everyone- including J'onn and Orin- handed her each a wad of cash.

Once everyone paid up, she stuffed the money down her shirt between her chest.

"Well that was an image none of us wanted." Rissy snorted.

"So do you know what you're having?" Dinah asked. "A girl. Her name's Lily." Artemis smiled, a hand on her lower stomach, where the unborn child was kicking like crazy.

Wally helped his wife to the Zeta tubes. She hated how... Overly helpful he was now that she was pregnant with his baby again.

But he was just trying to make up for the fact that he'd lied to her for over eleven years about getting his vasectomy.

"_**Recognized Artemis. B07**_." The computer announced.

Wally had been back with the others for exactly four minutes when the computer announced Artemis's return. "Maybe she had to pee...?" Rissy shrugged.

Artemis stomped back into the room, an angry scowl on her face. And she was dragging Jai and Nick by their ears behind her.

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_" Nick cried. "_Oww! C'mon Mom! Let go!_" Jai whined.

Artemis flipped them over the couch, her sons falling onto their backs. "Man. Even nine months pregnant she can still kick our asses!" Jai groaned. "Tell me about it." Nick scoffed

"_Idiots_." Rissy growled.

"Hannah and some blonde are waiting outside the Cave. I granted them accsess." Artemis said. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you two and your sister?" Wally snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

"The blonde chick? Her memories check out- it's Violet." Nick groaned.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Violet scoffed, entering with Hannah and Armanya. She walked over to her parents.

"There will be no sappy happy reunion. I know it's been five years, but I don't want it. I just want to go pee, and eat a sandwich." She said, taking to swords out of her pants.

"Where'd you get those!" Hannah yelped.

"These? They were my weapons at Apokolypse. Jai! You keep staring at my ass and I'll cut you!" She snapped, handing her Dad the swords and going for the restrooms.

M'gann and Conner blinked a few times. "Huh. Besides the fact that she's older, taller, and has boobs, she hasn't changed a bit." Conner said.

"I know right?" M'gann agreed.

The non-pregnant Artemis turned to her future daughter. "Besides your hair, do you get anything from Wally?" "Nope. I'm 100% you. Just like Hannah is with Uncle Conner" she said proudly.

"Bull shit. Rissy, you're only 98% like Mom- same with Hannah and her Dad." Jai scoffed. Iris put her hands on her hips, glaring at her oldest brother.

"How exactly am I not like Mom?" She hissed. "You belch like a dude! Just like Dad. And Hannah has a blushing problem- same with Aunt Megan." Nick laughed.

"I do not have a blushing problem!" Hannah yelped. "Oh yeah? Rex without a shirt on!" Jai scoffed.

Hannah's cheeks instantly turned a shade of red. The same shade of red as Superman's cape. "_Point_. _Proven_." Nick smirked.

"Who's Rex?" Bruce asked. "Her boyfriend!" Rissy teased, giggling. "Boyfriend! When'd you get a boyfriend!" M'gann cried. "Huh. And this whole time I thought she was into girls." Conner said.

"_Conner_!"

"_Dad_!"

Lucas laughed silently, earning a glare from his twin. "Do you want to be mute, deaf, and blind?" She snapped.

That shut him up quick.

Armanya greeted the two Wolf's, sniffing and nuzzling their necks. But the reunion was short lived when her ears folded down and she let out a snarl.

"Manya! Stop it!" Hannah scolded.

But she didn't. Instead, the two Wolf's joined her in the ferocious growl. Hannah and the two Conners tried to calmtheir pets down, while everyone else tried to figure out what was wrong.

It was the younger Wally who found it. "Oh no." he gasped. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"It's _Teekel_- Klarion's cat!"


	12. Chapter 10

_**(*Sigh* I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm also not happy with it. To me, it's more of a filler chapter. But a filler chapter is better then no chapter right?**_

_**Eh...**_

_**I can't believe there's only ONE episode left! Eeeee! **_

_**I can't believe Roy's the mole! (Spoiler) :O I honestly thought it was Superboy. Boy was I wrong! I can't wait for season 2! :D**_

_**I wonder if Spitfire will be canon? Or if they'll be like "Noooo! We don't go out!" and then three scenes later we see them making out.**_

_**I can see the second part happening. **_

_**Well, enjoy this crappy chapter...)**_

* * *

><em>"Hi Lucas." Hannah said softly. Her crystal blue eyes avoided her twin brother's amber ones, in fear that they would see the hurt in eachothers eyes.<em>

_'Hi.' He muttered through their link. 'I'm sorry you lost your voice...' She said. Lucas shrugged. 'I'd rather be mute than dead.' He pointed out. Hannah ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly into his hospital gown._

_Neither of them noticed their Dad step into the room, silently watching the two of them clinging to eachother._

* * *

>"<em>How'd that damn cat get in here<em>?" Batman roared. The older Wolf lunged at Teekl, snarling ferociously as the creature ran away in fear. "_Wolf_! Get back here!" Conner yelled, jumping off the counter.

The younger Wolf and Armanya chased after him. Suddenly they heard a loud and surprised yelp, followed by Violet's two swords flying up in the air and into the hallway.

"Oh looky Teekl! So many magicians!" Klarion teased, as Teekl jumped onto his shoulder. "_Yortsed eht elttil starb_!" He said, flicking his hand. "_Raeppasid_!" Zatanna cried.

Everyone younger then ten quickly disappeared, leaving the adults and teens to fight.

It was soon discovered that the attackers were _Sportsmaster, Chesire, Klarion, Icicle Jr., _and_ Psimon_.

While Violet was taking on Sportsmaster (_several years of living on Apoklypse had made her quiet the fighter, and was more then able to have a decent fight with the previously mentioned villain_.) Iris decided to take on her Maternal Aunt.

"Oh looky another Archer." Chesire teased. "Careful Little Girl; my weapons are _poisonous_." Chesire taunted.

"Oh really? _So are mine_." Rissy sneered, firing off two arrows at her.

Icicle Jr. was shooting off spears of ice everywhere, when he noticed the older Artemis, or rather, the older Artemis's stomach. "_Babe, who did that to you_?" He asked, eyes wide. Before Artemis could answer, Wally slammed into him, sending him flying into the far wall.

"Is he always this over protective?" The 15 year old Artemis asked, as Wally and Jai ran circles around Icicle Jr. "Yeah but you get used to it... _After about ten years_." She said.

Hannah and Lucas were busy fighting Psimon. "_I find it quite ironic really. You have a very strong telepathic ability, yet it's your brother who embraces the gift_." He told Hannah, as he blocked a piece of the couch she flung at him.

"Do you ever _shut up_!" She yelled, firing off heat vision.

Noticing that Rissy was struggling with their Aunt, Nicky decided to... _Intervien_. Once his traps were set, he decided to set his plan into action.

"_Hey Grandpa! Hey Aunt Jade_!" Nicky hollered. "_Grandpa_!" "_Aunt Jade_!" They yelped. At that moment, a chain swung down, wrapping itself around their legs, before flipping them up into the air.

"Nice!" Rissy smirked, high-fiving her older brother.

"Uh, let's get out've here." Klarion muttered, creating a portal so the attackers could leave.

Once they were gone, the League surveyed the damage. "Zatanna? Can you bring the kids back?" M'gann requested. "Oh course. _Nruter_." And with that, Marshall, Leah, Luciana, and Tatum reappeared, running straight for their parent's arms.

The older Conner began to look for Wolf, but his heart quickly shattered when he found him.

He was lying in the corner against the wall, his eyes closed and unmoving. Blood stained some of his snow white fur around his torso. Armanya was howling, nuzzling her elder pack mate, refusing to believe that he was gone.

Conner walked over, removing the leather collar they had placed on the giant beast. "Come Manya." Conner ordered, as they walked back to the rest of the group.

Armanya hopped onto the couch, resting her head in Hannah's lap. "_Conner._.." M'gann started, noticing the collar in husband and the cold stare in his eyes. "_He was old. He was gonna die anyway_." He muttered, scooping Leah up into his arms, as he rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh great! She picks now to want to come out?" Artemis groaned, noticing the wet puddle around her feet. Her husband looked down, blinked twice, before promptly fainting.

"_Thiên Chúa damnit! Baywatch! Stop fainting! You fainted when I told you I was pregnant! You fainted when we learned it was a girl! And you fainted when you first felt her kick_!"

During her rant, she was filling up a pot of water. She stepped infront of him, and dumped the water on his head, causing him to wake up. "_Wally if you faint one more time, Liliana's getting my maiden name_!" She hissed.

"C'mon Dinah, older you was gonna give me a c-section on the eleventh anyway." She said, waddling towards the infirmary.

"She must want her out." Violet commented, holding Marshall for the first time. "She's wanted her out since we learned she was a girl." Wally sighed, as he and Dinah followed the heavily pregnant archer.

* * *

>An hour later, Dinah came out rolling a plastic crib with her. When everyone looked inside, they gasped. <em>Two babies<em>. There were _two babies_ in the crib, cuddled next to eachother.

_One was wrapped in pink, the other in blue. The girl had bright blonde hair, and the boy had bright red hair._

"_I've got a baby brother_." Rissy gasped, a smile on her face.

"Does he have a name?" Jai asked. "Not yet. Judging by their reactions, I don't think your Mom and Dad realized there was a second baby."

* * *

>"Why don't we just give him the name we were gonna give Lily if she were a boy?" Wally asked.<p>"<em>Kyle<em>? Okay." Artemis said, resting he head on his shouler.

As they held their newborn twins, Liiana being older then Kyle by three minutes, their younger counterparts watched them from the one way mirror.

"_I'm actually kinda glad this happens_." Wally said, motioning to the happy family.

"_What that we have three kids by the time we're legally able to drink? And the fact that kids four and five almost ruined our marriage_?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow at the speedster.

"_No, that there's a point in our live where we get along longer then thirty seconds_." He corrected.

The archer nodded, a smile on her face.

* * *

><em><strong>Liliana Rose West <strong>_  
><em><strong>Kyle Christopher West<strong>_

_**Born on January 3, 2012 (2027) at 12:47 p.m. and 12:51 p.m.**_

_**Liliana- 6.3 pounds, 20 1/4 inches**_  
><em><strong>Kyle- 5.12 pounds, 19 24 inches**_

_**Just thought I'd give you the info on the new twins :)**_


	13. Chapter 11

_"Conner? Can I speak with you privately for a second?" Dinah asked, tugging on his sleeve. "Yeah sure. What's wrong?" He asked._

_"I would like to give Hannah and Lucas a therapy session, about what happened today. I need both parents permission, and M'gann already gave me the go ahead." Dinah explained._

_"You want to see how fucked up in the brain my son and daughter are after seeing their baby sister being kidnapped by monsters from another planet in another dimension?" Conner scoffed._

_"Pretty much yes. Same with Jai, Nicky, and Iris. But I would like to start with Hannah first. Lucas can wait until after he's used to being a mute." Dinah said._

_"Alright. I'll send her to the 'Nut Room' in an hour." Conner said, walking away._

* * *

><p>Everyone was fixing up the Cave once the intruders were gone. Most of the damage was done by Conner and M'gann's oldest daughters.<p>

_They pretty much pulled a Superboy and went ape shit_.

Dinah noticed Violet just standing there in the far corner, examining her two samurai swords.

She has spent the past four and a half years of her life on Apokolypse, trying under the watchful eye of Granny Goodness.

_There was no doubt that this poor girl has killed_._But how many...?_

"_Guys_? This might be a strange request, but I want to evaluate Violet. To see if she's... _Stable_, being back home." Dinah sighed.

"_Do it_. I want to know what those bastards put my daughter through." Conner growled.

_'Violet? Sweetie_?' She looked up, hearing her Mother's voice in her head for the first time in over five years.

_'Dinah wants to talk to you_.'

Violet nodded, stabbed her swords deep into the wall, and followed after the woman who had delivered her.

While Dinah and Violet left the room, J'onn and Clark walke up to the older versions of their niece and clone. "Hannah and Lucas must be really close." Clark noted, watching as Lucas patched up a gash on Hannah's forearm.

"Any closer and it'd be _incest_." Conner said.

"_Twin-cest_." M'gann said.

* * *

><p>"No offense aunt Di, but why am I here?" Violet sighed, slouching in the green chair. "I want to see how you're doing." She said, arms crossed.<p>

Violet groaned, rolling her eyes.

"So tell me, what was it like on Apokolypse?" Dinah asked. Violet groaned agaib, massaging her temples. "What's the last thing you remember? Before going to Apokolypse?"

"_Seeing Lucas get hit with a bolt of electricity in the throat, before I got dragged into a Boom Tube_." Violet snapped.

"That must've been hard. Thinking your older brother died trying to save you for five years."

"_Yeah. But it's better to have a mute brother then a dead brother_." Violet shrugged.

"How old were you when you became a Furie?" Dinah asked.

"_Ten. I was trained for six months before hand. My job was to kill a Furie so I could replace her, before I got killed myself. I managed to do so in under six minutes_." Violet said.

"What happened after that?" Dinah asked.

"_Granny Goodness was impressed. So where the other Furies. They made it their goal to keep me alive, for the sake of the Furies future_." Violet explained.

"Why were you at Cadmus?" Dinah asked.

"_Since I had relations with several League members, I was sent to Cadmus so I could infiltrate the League- sort've like what Vandal Savage and the Light did last year with Unc- Red Arrow, but I had to have some program put in my brain so I wouldn't betray the mission. Hannah got me out before hand_."

"How do you know you got out before it happened?" Black Canary couldn't help but ask.

"Because Hannah, Jai, and Nicky would be _dead_."

* * *

><p>"They are so <em>precious<em>!" Rissy cooed, as Kyle and Lily slept in a plastic hospital crib next to a recovering Artemis.

"They are, aren't they?" She smiled.

It had been less then a day since their birth, and Artemis was still in a lot of pain.

"We need to _repaint_ the nursery." Wally said. "_Oh God. You're right_." Artemis gasped.

"Why, it can't be that girly." The younger Wally scoffed, his arms crossed, as he and the Artemis from his time leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Oh it's really pink. Butterflies and flowers and rainbows and puppies and kittens and princesses- the whole shebang!" Rissy explained.

"It looks like a sixteen year old M'gann threw up in it." Wally gave an amused snort.

The older Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I wish to speak to you in private please." Dinah said to the older Supermartian couple. "About <em>Violet<em>?"

"_Yes_."

M'gann set up a mental link between the three of them, and her and Conner waited patiently for Dinah to begin.

_'She is... Different. Her answers and reactions to my questions and statements were not what I was expecting_.' Dinah began.

_'What do you mean_?' Conner asked

_'She wasn't brainwashed at Apokolypse. She had all of her memories while she was a Furie_.' She explained.

_'How many_?' M'gann asked.

_'How many what_?'

_'How many people did she kill_...?'

_'107. 47 were enemies of Apokolypse and the other 60 were women who were trying to join the Furies. She killed so she wouldn't be killed herself- or atleast that's what she told me_.'

M'gann and Conner tensed up. _Their daughter_... _Their baby girl_ _that they hadn't seen in close to five years_...

_Had blood on her hands_.

Their almost fifteen year old daughter had murdered _over_ a _100 people_- the majority of them _not _innocent.

The fact that _most_ of her victims were _evil_, was the _only thing_ keeping M'gann from having a mental break down.

If M'gann ever came face-to-face with _Granny Goodness_...

_She'd kill her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! Filler chapter is fillerish!<strong>

**_This story is coming to a close. _**

**_Depending on how I write things, this story has about fiv or six chapters left. _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_And obviously I'm ignoring season 2. _**

**_Because if my story was actually the real events, Artemis and M'gann would be exhausted, Violet and Nicky would be newborns, Hannah, Lucas, and Jai would be born, and Rissy would be one of Artemis's eggs and one of Wally's little swimmers._**


End file.
